


Huntershipping oneshots and drabbles

by vat7k



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ethan doesn't like Silver's shampoo, Fluff, Hair care, Hugging, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: I use the name Ethan for most of these but it could be interpreted as Gold too tbh
Relationships: Gold/Silver (Pokemon Adventures), Hibiki | Ethan/Silver
Kudos: 24





	Huntershipping oneshots and drabbles

Ethan wrapped his arms around Silver’s waist, hoisting him onto his lap from his previous position on the couch. Silver only let out a slight grunt of annoyance but relaxed into his boyfriend, sighing.

It was only a matter of minutes until Silver felt an odd sensation on the top of his head. Was Ethan sniffing him? “Ethan, what the fuck?”

Ethan slowly moved his mouth behind Silver’s head. Silver shivered when he felt Ethan’s hot breath on his ear.

Ethan breathed in before he whispered. “I don’t like your new shampoo.”

Silver immediately started squirming out of Ethan’s grip before falling to the floor in slight anger. “Fuck you!” He shouted in embarrassment. Ethan only chuckled, extending a hand towards Silver to help pull him up, quickly pecking him on the lips on the way up.

“Heh, sorry. Love you.”

Silver reluctantly looked at Ethan angrily before giving in to his boyfriend and sighing. “Love you too.”


End file.
